When our last P30 application was submitted, CAIR had no international HIV/AIDS prevention research and stated then that its development would be a high priority. A major HIV epidemic is rapidly unfolding in Central and Eastern Europe, and we chose to focus our work primarily in this region. The International Research Support Core was funded as a competitive supplement to our Center grant in March, 2002. CAIR has since established a vigorous line of international research, service, and training activities, and international projects now account for over one-third of CAIR's total extramural research funding. The Core has provided resources that helped CAIR to establish relationships with nongovernmental organizations (NGOs), AIDS governmental officials, and HIV prevention researchers in countries in Central and Eastern Europe. These collaborations resulted in a number of pilot studies that served as foundations for larger intervention research trials. They also resulted in 20 publications that have brought international public health attention to a region with the most rapidly-expanding HIV epidemic in the world. The Core's functions include resources for stimulating and strengthening new international collaborations, translation and linguistic resources, vehicles to enhance information exchange between CAIR and international HIV prevention researchers and institutions, consultation in cultural issues related to AIDS research in Eastern European countries, training seminars in HIV prevention research ethics for institutions abroad, and international research administrative support.